


Nature vs. Nurture

by Adohug



Series: Dance With Us 2020 [2]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Dance With Us 2020, Other, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adohug/pseuds/Adohug
Summary: As his bride draws near, Kevin reflects on those around him on the altar.Or: The relationships of one manOr or: I Love This Himbo
Relationships: Kevin & everyone, Kevin/Shelby (The Prom Musical)
Series: Dance With Us 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Dance With Us Week 2020





	Nature vs. Nurture

**Author's Note:**

> This one was difficult for me to write, honestly, and idk why, because I love Kevin very much
> 
> This one's for Day 2: Relationships - platonic, romantic, and familiar relationships are all welcome here! think outside the box and save any greenelan content for day 5

Kevin may not know much, but he does know that these people changed his life, and that he loves them all. But of course he loves them; why would they be at his wedding if he hated them?

Standing by the officiate, the rest of the wedding waiting for the bride, Kevin takes a moment to think about all of the great friends around him.

Nick Boomer, his best man. In high school Kevin was a basketball jock and Nick was a football jock. Since their school didn’t have any nearby rivals, they took it upon themselves to divide between basketball fans and football fans instead. Kevin and Nick never let it get between their friendship, though, because they had been friends long before the intramural sports started indoctrinating the kids. They were, and still are, thick as thieves and unable to do anything without the other. They got the senior superlative “best couple that never dated,” being the first pair of the same gender to win it at James Madison (long story). They remained close throughout college, and he can’t think of anyone he wants on the altar behind him while they all waited. 

Emma, he knows, is standing right behind Nick, also a part of the groom’s party. Kevin had also known that Emma in his party was no question, but unlike Nick she was surprised by the question. He was confused by her confusion; sure, they weren’t really close until high school, but when she was kicked out in sophomore year he was one of the few people who didn’t abandon her. He still feels bad about not being super vocal about his support, but he got the basketball team to leave her alone, at least. She was the first person he came to for promposal ideas, and she confessed that she had a girlfriend, too, that she wanted to bring. To make a long story short, prom eventually happened and Kevin was the one who did Emma’s tie this morning because she still can’t do one on her own. He’s so glad that he ignored his teammates and stayed her friend; she’s the only reason his proposal went smoothly at all. Well, her and the guy standing next to her.

Greg, Emma’s cousin and Kevin’s second-oldest friend. Greg, for a brief period of time, was also a jock, but when he moved in with his grandmother he turned into the theatre kid of the school. He and Kevin stayed friends, however, because Kevin knows that everyone calls him a golden retriever who can’t help but love all of his friends at all times. They shared almost no interests, but they managed to stay close for years, even after high school. Greg was the one who taught Kevin how to sing for his promposal and later proposal, and even though Kevin still doesn’t really know who Beth Leavel is he was able to meet her after watching one of Greg’s broadway shows. Greg was excited, though, so Kevin was excited.

A chord change draws Kevin’s attention back to the present, and his eyes take a moment to sweep across the bride’s side of the altar to note his friends (because his soon-to-be-wife’s friends are also _his_ friends, thank you very much).

The maid of honor, Kaylee. The bride’s best friend since diapers, Kevin needed Kaylee’s approval before he could start dating said bride. He did, and the three of them grew super close. Then, once they all hit college and the three of them all came out at bi… well, he legally can’t marry Kaylee _and_ someone else, but they all live together and Kevin’s mom wanted a wedding. Soon, Kevin’s going to have a girlfriend _and_ a wife, and he’s very excited.

Next to Kaylee stands Alyssa. He’s not as close to Alyssa as everyone else, but he’s gotten to know her more post high school, and especially since starting to date her two best friends. They became genuine friends (not just those connected by mutual friends) one night post-college when they spent five hours talking about their father problems. He’d had the option to make amends with his and chose not to (too much damage had been done), but she never got that chance. Her dad had left in the night without a goodbye for her _or_ mother. But now, when game night rules dictate that romantic partners couldn’t be game partners and Shelby and Alyssa were banned from teaming up years ago, Alyssa is his first choice. 

Alyssa doesn’t have anyone behind her, but that’s because Greg is supposed to do this fun little switcheroo halfway through the ceremony. Greg ended up in both the bridal party and his group after the newly-engaged couldn’t decide who got to have him on their side and delegated the conversation to Kaylee and Nick. After a hastily ended game of rock-paper-scissors that included real rocks, paper, and scissors (they were all very drunk) everyone decide that he would be in both groups.

His attention is broken by a murmur as the music shifts and the long-awaited final guest appears: Shelby. Kevin watches as her _Papi_ walks her down the aisle, tears threatening to overflow from his eyes. 

Kevin asked Shelby out the first time through a fit of fidgeting, avoiding eye contact, and voice cracks. She said no. So, instead of a date, he invited her to hang out with him and some friends at the 24-Mart, and said she could bring some friends, too. She said yes to that, and she and Kevin became friends. He was actually really surprised when, a year later, _she_ asked _him_ out, but he said yes (he was happy to stay her friend, really! But yeah, there were still feelings). They stayed steady through high school and college, even when Shelby admitted to _also_ liking Kaylee. After a lot of confusing conversations and misunderstandings (mostly from Kaylee), the three of them are here. The three of them had all agreed, to appease the parents, that he and Shelby would get married, but Kevin still set up a proposal and bought a ring and everything. 

There’s a ring for Kaylee in his pocket, ready for the first moment the three of them have to themselves after signing all of the documents -- a secret that he and Shelby have been hiding ever since their engagement. 

Shelby makes it to the altar. Before he can say anything but “wow,” she gives him a look so full of love that he’s going to start crying again. He can barely take his eyes off her, but he notices Kaylee give the two of them a smile over Shelby’s shoulder.

He’s gonna marry the _fuck_ out of these girls.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist a little Kelvin, it's a weakspot
> 
> As of posting, I have 4.5 fics completed for DWU week (including those posted). I'm glad for the buffer but I refuse to slack off!


End file.
